


A TimeLords Nightmare

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Series: The Doctor's Domestic Adventures [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Calming down, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Nightmares, late night tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Chloe just discovers the Doctor is slightly scared of the dark.





	A TimeLords Nightmare

Chloe and The Doctor are in bed one late Friday night. The Doctor had fallen asleep ages ago wrapped around Chloe, but she was still awake watching the TV on a very mild volume. Her and The Doctor had spent the last couple nights together after he returned from the planet of the Mondas, a cybermen planet. So naturally he was exhausted, and would fall asleep wrapped around Chloe, practically as soon as they collapsed into their bed, but tonight was going to be a little different. 

Chloe first noticed it when the Doctor was still asleep, but suddenly his grip on her suddenly became tighter as if he was having a bad dream. It was then that a groan came from and he shifted roughly in his sleep while still holding Chloe tight. “You okay?” Chloe whispered. 

The Doctor, still asleep, holds onto Chloe even tighter. Chloe holds him and hugs him softly saying “Shhh, it’s okay.” 

But that’s when he gets worse, he lets out a shout. Chloe sits up and his head slips from her chest onto the pillow. 

“Wake up Doctor! Wake up! You’re just having a bad dream.” Chloe shakes his shoulder gently.

The Doctor sits up and puts a hand on his chest. “Chloe what’s wrong?” he asks, “Are you okay?” 

“What were you dreaming about, you were shouting out in your sleep…” Chloe said concerned. 

He just jumps back into her safe arms. “You…. You were attacked…” he said between sobs. 

“Shhh, love, it’s okay, I’m okay… Your okay.” Chloe said softly. 

“It was so vivid. I could see it so clearly… I swear…” The Doctor cried out. 

“Hmm, it’s okay. Do you want to go back to sleep, or should I make some tea?” Chloe offered. 

“Hmm, I’m kind of tired. So maybe some tea in bed… but I don’t want you to leave me… it’s dark… and cold…” the doctor shivered this time. 

“I can leave the light on?” she suggested. 

The Doctor nodded his head hesitantly. 

She was gone 7 minutes and returned with two cups of tea handing one to the Doctor. 

“Mmm, this is lovely, thank you….” He mumbled sleepily. 

The tea was making him calm again after his nightmare. The Doctor is usually the stronger and calmer one and doesn’t usually have nightmares but after tonight, Chloe learned something, the Time-Lord was just afraid of the dark. He finished his tea, and made himself comftable in his Chloe’s arms again, and closes his eyes before he felt Chloe hug him tightly.   
The Doctor slept through the rest of the night, without any nightmares, tightly wrapped in Chloe’s arms. 

The End


End file.
